Only in Dreams
by Mamotte Ageru
Summary: What if Sora hadn't fallen asleep? What if Twilight Town had been left as it was and Roxas carried out a seminormal life? Well, his life isn't about to be so normal anymore. RoxasxAxel M Incase I get carried away.
1. The Beginning

A/N: Spur of the moment writing rocks…I had been wondering when I was going to get a summer project started….And be forewarned, chapters may come in two a day if I get into it. And all Japanese terms will be located at the bottom, in case some of you don't know them. 

Disclaimer: No, I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Axel wouldn't have met such a sad fate….

* * *

_In you and I, there's a new land, Angels in flight, I need more affection than you know My sanctuary, my sanctuary, Where fears and lies melt away, Music in time, I need more affection than you know What's left of me, What's left of me now?_

Roxas turned, hitting his alarm clock so that it shut off, taking the music with it. He wanted to pull the covers back over his head but he knew he couldn't. It was the first day back to school after all. Great.

He threw his legs over the side of the bed, standing. Time to get dressed. He pulled off his pajamas and began putting of his school uniform. The white short sleeved collar shirt seemed a little too formal for school but he couldn't protest; it hadn't worked in the past. As he pulled on his black pants and guided the brown belt through the loops he wondered what school would be like this year. Probably the same as last year. Now came the tricky part. He picked up the red tie, not sure how to put it on. It had been a few weeks since he had actually had to wear one. He eventually got it on with ease. His hands had apparently memorized how to put it on.

He walked out of his room and into the rest of his house. No sign of parents. There was never any sign of parents and he had no idea why. His friends had parents, why didn't he? He shook his thoughts away and headed towards the refrigerator. He pulled out two things, a plate wrapped in saran wrap and a bento box wrapped in black cloth. His next two meals. He unwrapped the plate and put it in the microwave for a minute. He had made it last night because he didn't want to wake up and earlier than he had to.

When he pulled the meal of eggs and bacon out it was steaming. A good sign. He sat down at the small kitchen table with one chair, ready to eat. His house sure was depressing. He needed to get a pet sometime soon. Something to make it less quiet. After he had finished his meal he washed the plate and wiped it off with a towel.

A knocking was heard at the door. "Coming!" Roxas shouted, picking up the bento box by the knot in the cloth and tucked it safely into his backpack. He pulled the backpack onto his back even though it was more like a suitcase with straps. He went to the entry way and slipped on his loafer-like shoes, then opened the door.

"Man, what took you so long?" Hayner asked, looking out of character in his school uniform that matched Roxas's.

"You only knocked for a minute." Roxas replied, glad that his lonely air was being lifted. The two walked on, chatting about this and that.

"Hey!" Both of them looked up to see Olette and Pence standing and waiting for them a few yards ahead. The two boys had just entered the Station Heights.

Now the four of them walked together, everyone not ready to go back to school except for Olette. She was ready to show off their independent study report. It wasn't long before they reached the school, students milling around it, not sure if they wanted to go in or not. But the first bell rang and whether they wanted to or not the students went into the school, then into their classes.

The Usual Spot gang was in the same class they were in last year. Good thing they were a year below Seifer, they would've died. But sadly now, they had to address him as Seifer-senpai.

"Time to present your independent study reports. Who wants to go first?" Kimimatsu-sensei asked. She had been their teacher since they had started high school. She was a pretty young woman, about twenty five. Her brown hair was normally worn down with a barrette in it that matched the day's dress. Today was a pink theme.

"We do!" Olette volunteered.

"No Olette!" The three boys complained in unison.

But it was too late. They stood and went to the front of the class, each talking not too enthusiastically except for Olette who was excited about it. They sat down and stared at random objects while the others presented their reports.

* * *

Now it was lunchtime, the perfect time. Roxas took out his bento box from his backpack and unwrapped the cloth from it, sticking the cloth back into his bag. The four had pushed their desks together to form a table upon which they ate. He also had a milk carton he had purchased a few minutes ago from one of the vending machines on campus.

"A store bought meal again Roxas?" Olette asked, looking at his meal.

"They're the easiest…" Roxas replied, taking a bite of the tamagoyaki.

"Who wants to go to the Usual Spot for ice cream after school?" Hayner asked, his mind already on the next time he was going to eat.

"I'm in." Pence said as Olette nodded.

"Sorry but I have to go look for a pet after school…" Roxas said, sad to turn down his friends.

"That's okay. You'll join us next time, right?" Hayner asked and was answered with a nod.  
"Definitely."

"Look. It's already cloudy." Pence noted, looking out the window.

"It was clear this morning!" Hayner protested, as if it were the weather's fault he hadn't brought an umbrella.

"It's not like the clouds can obey you, Hayner." Pence laughed. He was joined by Roxas and Olette while Hayner fumed.

* * *

After school Roxas waved a good bye to his friends outside of the school and began to head towards the local pet shop. It was out of the way, not seen by many of the inhabitants of Twilight Town even though they knew it was there.

Maybe he would get a dog. Or a bird. Not a cat though. Sure it would be tough potty training a puppy but a cat would need to explore and if he let it out and it didn't come back his munny would've gone to waste. He walked into the pet shop, greeted by many sounds of animals. As he explored the shelves of animals he couldn't figure out which one he wanted.

"What're you looking for?" The owner of the store came over to him.

"I'm just trying to find a pet that won't make me so lonely…" Roxas replied, looking into a cage of gerbils.

"You'd want a dog then. What about a cat? Or maybe a rabbit…" This went on for about two hours, Roxas learning all the weird things about birds and fish and cuddly things about rabbits. He left the shop, loaded down with pamphlets all stuffed into a plastic bag. He had at least one of every kind of animal in that store. Apparently today wasn't the day to get a pet.

He walked towards the Usual Spot, wondering if anyone was still there. Probably not, he guessed. They all had times they had to be home, dictated by their parents. Olette was probably trying on some new outfit for her mother, Pence probably stuck in front of the TV with his dad, and Hayner playing video games in his room because he was grounded for back talking his mother. Roxas looked down, saddened. A pang of loneliness hit his heart.

He walked into the Usual Spot, and as he guessed, no one was there. There was however a melted ice cream with a note next to it.

"Thanks, guys…even though it's melted." He tucked the sticky note away in his pocket. Just then he heard a roll of thunder. "Oh no!" He went outside just as it started raining. Great. He didn't even own an umbrella.

* * *

In a shadow of the Back Alley sat a hunched over figure, a hobo probably. Twilight Town didn't have many of those. In fact, it was rare that they ever saw one. The man was dressed in a black cloak, his hood up to ward off the rain. Red hair poked out from under the hood.

_Roxas, dressed in a black cloak that looked like his own, turned to smile at him. But in an instant Roxas was gone, leaving only Axel with a few Dusks._

_"Roxas!" No one answered._

_"Roxas!" Still nothing._

"ROXAS!" He roared, suddenly awake, and drenched with rain. He looked up, and there, standing before him, was the object of his dream. The one and only Roxas. And he was looking down at the Organization member with an odd look.

"W-who are you?" Roxas asked, not caring about the rain or how wet he was getting.

Axel's heart skipped a beat. Or at least it would, if he had one. Standing and staring at him was what he had yearned for the most in the past year. Before he knew it, he had stood and walked over to the boy, embracing him.

"Roxas…I found you…" Axel was ready to put his head into the blonde hair he saw before him.

"…." Roxas was silent for a moment. Wasn't this kind of finding a stray dog? The dog was happy to see you, licked your face, and you took it home because it had no tags? "Want to be my pet?"

* * *

Senpai: Honorific used for an upperclassman by a lower classman. _"Good morning, Seifer-senpai."_

Tamagoyaki: Sweet omelet usually found in Makunouchi bento.


	2. Baths and curry

A/N: Woohoo! Second chapter here we go! And this time I promise to check over it before I submit it. The last chapter had a bunch of stuff wrong with it that I had to fix and then resubmit the chapter. Call me old fashioned but I like replying to my reviews personally. 

ShinyaXDie: Thank you for being my first review on this site. And thanks for such nice review. I'm not really that great of a writer…Axel isn't going to stay his pet for long…Heehee…

Tres Elegant: Thank you. I hope it stays interesting.

Sora Keyblader: A very sexy one.

* * *

Roxas sank deeper into the bathtub of his house. What had he been thinking? He had taken a stranger into his house. Was it really called a stranger if the guy agreed to be his pet? Then would you call it a stray animal? Now he submerged his mouth into the water, leaving his nose above it to take in air. 

At least the guy new his name. It was Axel. After Axel had shouted Roxas the young blonde didn't feel the need to introduce himself. It seemed fate to him that he take in Axel. Like it was his duty. But how long would Axel agree to be his pet? And how was he going to explain it to his friends that Axel wasn't a roommate but a pet. His thoughts were interrupted by the bathroom door opening.

"Mind if I join you? It looks like you have enough room for another one." Axel had opened the door. Roxas looked over to him in alarm, then tried to yell out. He only managed to spray water everywhere. Axel was naked already.

Roxas dutifully scooted over. Didn't owners and dogs sometimes take baths together? Or something like it? The rules would probably change for this though. Axel climbed into the bathtub, opposite of Roxas.

"This feels great. Bathing with a friend-I mean owner." Axel smiled in a friendly manner. Roxas decided immediately he liked this guy's smile. Even if it was slightly creepy. "About the pet thing, I don't know if that's going to work out."

"You can stay here as long as you like." Roxas offered, not ready to go back to the empty house just yet. Even if this weird homeless man liked to take baths with him. It was just like a public bath, there shouldn't be any shame in it.

Axel wanted to jump up and shout, 'I'm never letting you go again!' But instead he gave Roxas an awkward smile. "That's not what I meant…"

They fell into an uncomfortable silence, both looking else where besides the other.

"I'm getting out." Roxas didn't want to be the first out; now he was going to have to walk naked around another guy until he got to his towel. Which was across the room. He stood, all but slowly. He got out, feeling Axel's eyes watching his every move. He finally got to his towel and wrapped it around his waist, then stepped out of the bathtub section of the room. He closed the door behind him, stepping into the shower part where his clothes were waiting for him. He let out a sigh of relief and put on his pajamas.

Back in the bathtub Axel stared blankly at the door, not feeling something drop from his nose into the water. When he finally turned away he found that his nose had began to bleed. He pinched his nose shut and sunk into the bath, his heart pounding.

Roxas began cooking, making sure he had enough of the ingredients to make enough curry for two people. He still felt on edge, probably from another man seeing his…well…He shook his head and focused on cooking. He would burn the vegetables if he let his mind keep wandering.

At one point in the cooking a vegetable slipped out of the pan, and Roxas, always quick, thrust his hand towards the vegetable, accidentally burning himself.

"OH!" He yelled, almost unaware of himself. He heard a chuckling behind him.

"You're cute when you scream." Axel had been watching him, this whole time. Since he didn't have any other clothes he had to wear his Organization clothing.

Roxas shot him a cold look then went to the sink to wash water over his burn.

"Silly, that won't help." Axel walked over to him and took his hand from under the water. He lifted the boy's hand to his lips and put his lips on the burn. Roxas could feel the heat from the burn disappear automatically, as if Axel were sucking it out. He let go of Roxas's hand, and turned to walk into another room.

Roxas stared after him. What was that all about? That was a little too close and they had only just met. Then there was the bathroom thing. Once again he shook his head and went back to cooking.

"Um…Dinner's ready…" Roxas mumbled into the living room where Axel was sitting, watching TV. He felt like a wife calling in her husband. And this was the first time someone besides Hayner had stayed over long enough for Roxas to cook for them.

"Great." Axel stood and walked into the kitchen. "One chair?" Roxas nodded, embarrassed. "I guess it can't be helped…one of us is going to have to sit in the other's lap…And I'm not the smallest here."

"Or we could just eat in the living room." Roxas had placed two plates on the table, along with utensils.

"You just took the fun out of it." Axel sighed sadly and took his plate into the living room. Roxas followed suite. The sat side-by-side on the floor, eating in silence.

"I'm going to bed." Roxas declared after the dishes were done. He began walking towards his room. He turned around suddenly to find Axel following behind him. He gave him a questioning look.

"Where else am I supposed to sleep?" Axel said, a fake pout on his face.

"The couch." Roxas pointed to the couch where he had already laid out a pillow and blanket.

"Not fair…" Axel walked over to the couch. And I thought I was going to be able to watch him sleep…He sighed as he thought.

Roxas walked into his room, set his alarm, and crawled under the covers of his bed. His worries could be set aside until tomorrow.

* * *

_Omoidaseba haruka haruka Mirai wa doko mademo kagayaiteta Kirei na aozora no shita de Bokura wa sukoshi dake obieteita_

Roxas turned and once again turned off his alarm. Great. Another school day. He stumbled out of bed, and continued to stumble on towards the bathroom. He didn't even notice the big black lump lying on his couch. After his bathroom duties were done he returned to his room and changed into a clean uniform.

"I forgot to make breakfast…" He mumbled, looking into the fridge. He had also forgotten to wrap another bento box. He took out one of his store bought bento boxes and wrapped it in the same black cloth. Setting it aside on the table he decided on drinking a glass of milk instead of having breakfast.

"What? No food with that?" A voice came from the door frame.  
Roxas coughed up milk in surprise. He looked up to find Axel, watching him while leaning on the doorframe. Suddenly all of yesterday's events flew into Roxas' mind.

"Did I scare you?" Axel asked, walking over towards Roxas.

"You just startled me, that's all." Roxas explained, wiping milk from his face.

"ROXAS!" A voice called from the front door while banging on it.

"I have to go." Roxas stood, then laid something down on the table. "There's some munny so that you can buy new clothes." He left out the part where Axel's current clothes made him look like a mugger. "Bye!"

He ran towards the door, grabbing his wrapped bento and backpack then opened the door.

"Why are you here early?" Roxas asked, staring at Hayner.

"I wanted to see your pet. Where is it?" Hayner asked, peeking around Roxas.

"Well, you see-" Roxas was cut off by a sudden weight on his shoulder.

"Hiya." Axel said as he leaned on Roxas' shoulder.

* * *

Public Baths: In Japan there are places where people can bathe together. Some have men and women separate and some are co-ed. Roxas was referring to them up there.

Why Roxas takes a bath before eating dinner: That's because he was out in the rain. He could catch a cold!

Curry: I'm not sure what it is but it includes vegetables and something called curry paste. Japanese origin, I think.


	3. Breaking and Making

A/N: Took me forever to start working on this chapter. Bleh. /Is slowly loosing interest in this one/ I expect to write only two more chapters after this one so I can focus on my other fan fiction. But I'm also running out of ideas for this one. :o Review time! 

SephirothJenova: Never read that. XD The title didn't jump out to me. But I'll look into it now. :D

ShinyaXDie: I think this chapter is later, ne:P

SoraKeyblader: Here ya go. /Ran out of things to say to the reviews/

* * *

"So you're saying you found that guy out by the Usual Spot?" Pence asked. They had formed their usual lunch table desks.

Roxas nodded. "I couldn't leave him out in the rain and he did come up to me."

"He agreed to be your pet? What the hell were you doing to ask him something like that anyway?" Hayner asked while Roxas blushed.

"I-I don't know." He fumbled with his words. "But he's more like a roommate now than a pet."

"I'm glad you finally got someone living with you instead of being alone all the time." Olette was always the supporter.

"Are you gay or something?" A group of boys had overheard their conversation. One was staring right at Roxas. He appeared to be the leader.

"Wha? No." Roxas looked taken aback.

"Who are you to just come up here and ask something like that!" Hayner growled, ready to pounce on the guy if he wanted a fight.

"Just wondering. I mean, he takes in some strange guy that hugs him and calls the guy his pet." The boy shook his head. "That just labels him as a fag."

"Watch what you say!" Hayner roared, standing up and slamming his hands on his desk.

The boy smirked and walked away. Hayner sat back down. "People like that just piss me off. They just assume things that aren't there and then they have to make fun of people for it." He was still fuming.

"Do you think you'll be okay having cleaning duty with those guys? I can always switch you." Olette offered but Roxas declined.

"I can take care of myself. But thanks." He smiled weakly. Could he sit there and take that the whole time they were cleaning the class? He hoped so.

* * *

Roxas took a broom from the storage and began sweeping the class floor. The other boys (and a few girls) were wiping the desks with wet cloths, washing the chalkboard, taking out trash, that kind of thing. When some of the boys from the earlier group passed him he could hear, 'Faggot' or 'Queer' mumbled to him. He didn't like it at all but he wasn't going to start anything. 

By the time the students had the room cleaned the sun was setting. Roxas looked out and hoped Axel didn't mind having a late dinner. He'd probably need to stop by the grocery store on the way home if he was going to fix anything edible.

"Hey, queer boy." The leader of the group called to him from the doorway. "Can you come with us for a minute?" Roxas really didn't want to but he obeyed; they were blocking the door. He followed them out into the courtyard of the school.

"We don't like fags." The boys made a circle around him. "Even if you deny it, we're still going to teach you why you shouldn't play for the other team." They began to move closer.

Roxas turned in the circle, trying to look for a way out. He couldn't spot any as of yet. They were tight around him. The boss walked forward, closer to him than the others. If he could just get around him… Then someone came up behind Roxas and grabbed his arms so that he couldn't escape or fight back.

"Let the lesson begin."

* * *

Axel sat watching TV, in his new clothes. A dark blue T-shirt and jeans. He'd rather have his Organization uniform on; it suited him better. But if Roxas wanted him to wear something like this, he was going to wear it. 

The shows on the TV were all but dull. There was the 'Sightseeing around Twilight Town' channel, the home improvement channel, the cooking channel, he paused on the cooking channel. He would make Roxas a lunch for tomorrow so he wouldn't have to take one of those icky store bought ones. He watched intently until he felt eyes on his back. He turned around swiftly.

Another Organization member was standing in the room, hood up.

"Axel, how long are you going to play these games? You need to make him remember and bring him back before Sora finds him." The member said.

"Saix, leave." Axel commanded. "I'll take as long as I want to!"

"You have a deadline, you know. By the end of the week." Saix replied, then was absorbed by darkness and disappeared.

Axel growled, then turned back to his cooking show. He was determined not only to make Roxas the perfect lunch, but to make him remember. He didn't want Sora to find him but it was a matter of time if Axel didn't bring him back. Sora would meet Roxas, and Roxas would have to return to him. Axel's heart ached at the very thought.

* * *

Saix appeared on the top of the school building, watching the scene below. There was a circle of boys; each of them taking turns hitting one in the middle. He smirked. Boys will be boys. Wait…was that Roxas? His smirk grew even bigger. Oh, Axel would love this. He had half a mind to go tell Axel but decided not to; it would be classic to see Axel's face when he saw his beloved bruised and bloody. And Roxas wouldn't be wearing that shirt again. Too many stains. He stepped back into a portal, ready to report to Xemnas. 

"What are you guys doing!" A sound yelled across the courtyard; an upperclassman by the sound of the voice. "Let him go at once!" The younger boys immediately let go of Roxas and ran off, not wanting to feel the wrath of the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee's top member. Seifer walked over to Roxas, who was now sitting on the ground.

Roxas looked horrible; his right eyes was already starting to darken, his cheek was swollen, blood ran from his nose, in fact, blood spilled from about every part of his body. He even had to spit some out of his mouth. His clothes were slightly ripped as well.

"Are you okay?" Seifer bent down to him. Roxas just kept looking at the ground, then stood. His legs were wobbly but he managed to limp away, not looking at anyone. He was too ashamed and didn't want anyone to see. No matter how much he had struggled the boy still held him firm; overpowering the small Nobody.

Eventually he had limped to the door of his house. He had to take many break to regain his energy so now it was dusk, almost nighttime. Screw going to the grocery store, he just wanted to lie in his bed. In a little ball curled under the cover. He might even cry. He fumbled for his house key, his hands shook too much for him to be able to get it in the lock though. Hopefully Axel was home. He began pounding on the door with all his remaining strength. The door opened quickly.

"ROX-" Axel had had a smile but when Roxas fell into his chest the smile had fallen. "Roxas?" He asked quietly.

Roxas didn't even look at him; he pushed Axel aside and half limped, half ran to his room, closing the door behind him. He was too tired to even change out of his school uniform. He just laid on his bed and threw the covers over him.

Axel stood dumbfounded by the front door, which was now closed. Had Roxas found trouble? Well, apparently. He was bloody and bruised. But he hadn't even talk to Axel, just ran past him to his room. Axel had gone pale from the site of him. He couldn't stand it. He was going to kill whoever did that to him.

He slowly walked towards Roxas' room, not wanting Roxas to know he was coming. As he approached he thought he heard sobbing coming from the room. And he was right. Roxas was crying. But good thing Roxas' door didn't have a lock; he knew because he had been in Roxas' room earlier that day…searching for…things…in the underwear drawer.

"Roxas…" He slowly opened the door. He saw the covers move and the sobbing stopped,

"What?" The reply came in a cracked voice. You could tell he had been crying.

Axel didn't know what to say next. This was the first time Roxas had ever really been beaten. All he said was "Roxas…" And sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Go away." Roxas commanded. "You already cause enough problems!"

Axel was in shock. But he didn't move. Instead he began to rub what he thought was Roxas' back. "Roxas, if what happened to you was about me then tell me who did it and I'll take care of them." It wasn't really a consoling tone of voice, it was more like a low growl.

"Stop rubbing my butt." Another choky command. Axel immediately lifted his hand, blushing. "And it was about you. Those guys said I was gay and a fag because I lived with you. Then they beat me up because they thought I was gay." Now the sobs came back. Then the covers exploded-actually, they just flew everywhere-and Roxas was wrapped around Axel's torso, sobbing into Axel's chest. "I don't know why, but I feel close to you. Like we've met before and we were really close." Axel could feel his shirt getting wet. "I feel like I've known you my whole life but I don't remember you…"

Good, at least Roxas was starting to feel the connection between him and Axel. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas. "You have known me. Before. You just can't remember me." He began running his hand over Roxas' head.

"Were we lovers?" Roxas asked, still shaking from crying.

Axel's head spun. "Why do you ask?"

"Because when I'm around you I feel like my heart is about to jump out of my chest even though I know nothing about you." He let out a sob.

"We were best friends…" Axel mumbled. So Roxas felt what he felt? "But I think your feeling is mutual." He smiled down as Roxas looked up at him, eyes full of tears. Axel bent down to him and placed his lips on Roxas' a gentle kiss. Roxas stared for a moment, then closed his eyes and kissed back. Outside a shooting star shot across the sky, twinkling in the waning light.


	4. Tears and Kisses

A/N: I'm trying to hurry and get this done, can ya tell? Anyway, I need to type this chapter because It has a lotttt of stuff in it. Or, it should. Eh. Not too much. But woah! I didn't know I could type a scene like that. /Looks at her last few paragraphs./ Review time! 

Astrazoxity: Please don't die! Not over this! I don't wanna be held accountable! XP J/k And thank you for slicing the mean mean boys. They deserve punishment.

ShinyaXDie: There is no motivation in me. /Emo/ Don't worry 'bout Roxas. Axel's gonna take care of it. And I want my reviews to…transform themselves into Roxas and Axel and they should start making out right over there. /Points to spot on the floor/ And then we could all watch them. Free of charge. XD And I don't think anyone at your school would beat you up, you'd just be the ridicule of stupid teenagers. A couple of my friends are bi and that's what happened to them. Until I bitch slapped a few people around, that it. (Okay, I didn't bitch slap anyone but I gave them a firm talking to. :D)

* * *

Axel was waiting outside of Roxas' house, knowing it was about time for Hayner to come. He was wearing his tradition black trench coat uniform; that way it would scare the punks even more. Roxas was sleeping in his bed now, Axel wouldn't have it if he went to school. Besides, he was very sore this morning and could barely move.

As Axel began to become impatient Hayner was seen coming up the lane. He spotted Axel right away but didn't back down.

"Hey." Hayner said once he was at Roxas' door. "Where's Roxas?"

"He's not feeling well today so I made him stay in bed." Axel replied while Hayner thought, 'Who's whose pet?' "Can you point a few kids out to me once we get to the school?" They began walking.

"Sure. Are looking for those guys that called Roxas a fag?" He was ready to pound them too.

Axel nodded. "I'm also going to show them what a fag can do." He punched the palm of his left hand with his right hand.

"So you two really are gay?" Hayner asked, disbelief showing. "Wait, what do you mean payback?"

"It seems those punks taught Roxas a little 'lesson' about why he shouldn't be gay. Now he's at home in bed with wounds." Axel explained.

"I'm going to_** kill**_ those guys." Hayner was now just as pumped up with hatred at Axel was.

Olette and Pence weren't waiting for them; they had joined clubs and had to be there early for club duties. The two males walked in silence, both of their tempers whipping into a swirl of hatred. They soon reached the school.

"There they are!" Hayner yelled pointing at the gang. The leader just waved to them and smiled. He knew what they were mad about. Axel pushed Hayner back.

"Let me handle this." Axel began walking towards the boys. "Are you the ones who beat up my lover?" He smirked as fear spread across their faces.

* * *

Roxas slowly opened his eyes. It was just thirty minutes after school would've started. He turned his poor, aching head to look at his desk. There was a glass with some light blue liquid in it and a note underneath it. He hobbled his way over and looked at the note. 

_Drink this and you'll feel better._

_-Axel_

Roxas shrugged and chugged the drink. Soon after he had taken the last drop he went over to his bed and fell asleep, not even bothering to cover himself back up.

Saix smirked, he had been watching through the window. Good. He drank it. Now it should get good.

* * *

About an hour after Roxas had taken the medicine, Axel was walking back towards Roxas' house, feeling accomplished. Let's just say he put a few immature boys into the nurse's office for awhile. He whistled to himself as he walked, feeling very manly. Finally he saw the boy's house. He was almost through the door when someone stopped him. 

"Do you have to remind me everyday?" Axel growled.

"Yes. Xemnas doesn't want you forgetting your duty while playing your games with him. Now that you've seduced him you should be able to bring him back easily, won't you?" Saix smirked underneath his hood.

"He still doesn't remember…" Axel mumbled.

"Bring him back anyway. He'll still be of use to us. And he should follow your orders now that he loves you." Another smirk. "I've seen through your plan. Quit fooling around and hurry. Sora is due any day now." And with that he was gone into a black portal at his feet.

Axel clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. Stupid Xemnas and damn Saix. When he opened his eyes he saw Roxas standing on the porch, tears running down his cheeks.

"Roxa-"

"Don't talk to me!" Roxas yelled, body trembling. He was trembling with anger rather than sadness. "You're a son of a bitch Axel! Don't come into my house! Don't talk to me ever again! I heard everything! You were just trying to seduce me so I'd go back to the Organization with you! Well screw you and the Organization! I left and I'm not going back! Don't ever come here again!" Roxas stepped back into the house and slammed the door.

"He remembers…" Axel mumbled, then registered what had happened. Roxas was mad. VERY mad. He went to the door and found it locked. "ROXAS!" He yelled, banging on the door. He wasn't going to lose him so easily again. "Roxas…" Axel kneeled on the porch when he found that it was no use. Now tears of his own fell.

* * *

Roxas was wrapped in a blanket and lying on his bed, crying again for the second time in two days. So his best friend had used his odd feeling to take advantage of him. That bastard. Oh yeah, he remembered everything now. Axel must've laid out that elixir so he would remember. But now he didn't know if he wished he had remembered or not. Maybe he should've let Axel explain. Maybe not. Not only was his body falling apart, his heart was too. All just because of a single kiss…a stupid kiss. 

He wanted to cry in Axel's arms again. But Axel was the one who had caused the pain. He heard a sound over to his right and looked. Axel was standing there; he had gotten in via darkness portal.

"Roxas…" Axel just wanted to kiss him, tell him that if he didn't want to go back to the Organization he didn't have to. But Roxas beat him to saying anything. He was now holding onto Axel, his head lying on the man's chest. It hurt to stand but he needed to hug him. Needed to feel the warmth of the fire that burned within Axel.

"I'll go anywhere if you're there!" Roxas blurted and cried even more. He seemed to be very emotional these days. And that was to be expected; he probably sensed his doom just as much as Axel knew it ws coming.

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas. "It's okay, Roxas. You don't have to go anywhere you don't want to. About what that man said; I wasn't trying to seduce you so that you'd come back with me. I really do love yo-" He was cut off by Roxas touching their lips. Axel relaxed and kissed back. Before Roxas could pull away from this kiss Axel pried open Roxas' lips using his tongue and let his tongue wander Roxas' mouth, exploring almost. Roxas returned this by engaging in trying to play with Axel's tongue with his own.

Axel began to walk towards Roxas' bed, both still locked in their kiss. When the back of his knees hit the bed, Roxas buckled and fell onto the bed and Axel followed his fall by bending down to keep up their make-out session. Roxas didn't mind falling, in fact this was a good thing. Now they could move onto…other things. Roxas' hands fumbled a moment with Axel's coat, trying to find the zipper. Once he found it he began to unzip, trying to get Axel out of his clothes. Axel returned the favor by pulling off Roxas' shirt then began taking off the boy's pants. Soon they were both stripped down to nothing and Axel moved to pull the curtains to hide this view from the window, still kissing Roxas.

Roxas was now lying on the bed the way you were supposed to, but now Axel was on top of him. He took a moment to gasp for breath. Both of them took in deep, panting breaths while looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Once they were supplied with enough oxygen they resumed kissing and then began to dive into passion.

* * *

"I feel like I've been here before." Sora looked around the world they had just entered. 

"What's it called?" Donald asked.

"I don't know…I guess I'm just imaging it." Sora mumbled.

"Maybe we can find someone to tell us." Goofy suggested and the other two nodded. They began to walk into the town that was called Twilight Town.


	5. The Ending

A/N: Final chapter of Only in Dreams. And it's a tear jerker too. I would like to thank you all for reading, faving, and reviewing. /Bows/ You were all so kind to give this story some of your time. 

Last, and Final Disclaimer (for this story, anyway): I do not own Kingdom Hearts 1, CoM, or 2. If I did, neither Axel nor Roxas would meet their fates in the game or in this story.

Review time.

Astrazoxity: Aw. Don't be mean to Sora. He doesn't know what kind of a tragedy he's about to cause. D:

ShinyaXDie: How does it feel to be in my computer's spelling book? XD Anyway, thank you for hiring some cosplayers to make out for me. Video preferred, pictures with tongue are also good. XP I can't see your pictures. T.T

* * *

The two Nobodies had fallen asleep in each other's arms, Roxas resting his head on Axel's chest and Axel lying his head on top of Roxas'. Axel was the first to wake. He smiled at the sight of the naked Roxas in his arms. He was about to wake him when he saw a figure in the room.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"Sora's in town. Either bring him back now or destroy Sora. You should know which the Organization wants." Saix disappeared in a portal.

Axel stared for a moment then slowly got from the bed, careful not to wake Roxas. He slipped into his clothes, sadly watching Roxas sleep without him. He seemed fitful, as if he knew Sora was here. He left a note, actually written by him this time. He walked out of the house.

* * *

"Oh. You must be new here." Olette examined Sora. It was after school and he had come across the school just in time to catch the Usual Spot gang. 

"I bet Roxas would love to meet you." Pence smiled cheerfully. "You look a lot like him."

"Roxas?" Sora asked, the name sounded vaguely familiar. Who was Roxas?

"Yeah. He hangs out with us." Pence explained.

"Do you know where this Roxas is? I kinda want to meet him." Sora asked, suddenly interested.

"Yeah should we-" Pence was cut off.

"You won't be getting near Roxas." Axel's voice boomed.

"It's the Organization!" Donald quacked and readied his staff. Sora and Donald got ready for a fight too.

"You don't have to be like that. I'm just here trying to protect someone I care about, that's all." Axel explained, his chakrams appeared.

"Yeah right. You don't have a heart. No one could be special to you!" That was a declaration of war from Sora.

"That's where you're wrong." Axel smirked.

* * *

Roxas slowly opened his eyes and looked at the clock. Wow. It was already after school. What had he been doing….? He sat up instantly, blushing like crazy. Did he really do that? Did he really just make love to Axel in his own bed? Apparently; he was naked. Then where was Axel? Roxas' blush faded into anger. So that had been a one night stand kind of thing? Oh, he saw how it was. Before he broke anything he noticed a note taped to the door. It was from Axel, again. 

_I have to go out for a bit and take care of a few things. I'll be back later. Don't wait up._

_-Axel_

Like hell he wasn't not going to wait up. Roxas threw on some clothes, which appeared to be the outfit he had worn all summer, and stormed out the door. Axel was probably off with another man or woman right now. Right under his nose. Damn jealousy. It was making him paranoid. But whatever! He stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

He was walking towards the school out of habit and stomping his feet as he went. Screams were heard and fire blared from near the school. Suddenly the fear of Axel cheating on him was thrown out and replaced with a new fear for Hayner, Pence, and Olette. What if they hadn't left the school already?

His feet lightened and he ran towards the school as fast as he could go. He was acutely aware of the aching his body caused but that seemed miniscule against the death of his friends. When he neared the school he saw what he hadn't expected; Axel was panting, sweating, and seemed beat up from all sides. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were looking triumphant.

Sora raised his Keyblade and ran at Axel, expecting to deliver the final blow.

"No…" Roxas watched the scene. "NOOO!" He ran in front of Axel and blocked him from Sora's attack. Roxas closed his eyes, waiting to be struck. But it seemed as if the blow hadn't hit either one of them. Roxas was holding off Sora with Oathkeeper, which had seemed to come into his hand when he had closed his eyes. He opened them, now staring Sora in the face. He looked back at Axel.

"Go!" He commanded, still holding Sora off.

"I won't let you go again!" Axel yelled back, his chakrams roaring with fire.

"This is something I have to do." Roxas explained and Axel knew exactly what it was. "Go back to the Organization. Live. For me." He smiled faintly and Axel nodded. Axel disappeared in a black portal. Roxas looked back at Sora. He swung Oathkeeper so that it knocked Sora's Keyblade away.

"Look sharp." Roxas began glowing with a faint yelled light. Sora stared at him. Roxas' entire body formed into the yellow light and flowed into Sora's body.

"What?" Sora looked all over his body, hitting himself. Roxas was gone.

In an empty room in the Nobody's castle Axel cried. No one was around to hear him. His tears would probably put out the fire that had burned so longingly for Roxas. He wouldn't be the same without Roxas at least alive. Now he knew he didn't have a heart. It had disappeared along with Roxas.


End file.
